Déraison & Sentiments
by katido
Summary: Cette histoire prend court après le mariage royal. Blair est partie vivre avec Louis à Monaco, dans un moment de désespoir, elle appelle Chuck...
1. Chapter 1

Blair regardait les couples tournoyer sur la piste de danse de la grande salle de réception du palais de Monaco.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, comme à chaque qu'elle repensait à cette nuit de mai de l'année précédente. Cette nuit où ils s'étaient tant amusés, après qu'il soit venu la secourir du danger.

Celle où elle l'avait entraîné dans un salon privé en quittant la Barmitsva. Celle où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la dernière fois. Avant qu'il ne la laisse aux mains de Louis. Son prince charmant qui était censé lui apporter le bonheur.

Au lieu de ça, elle vivait un cauchemar éveillé.

Depuis trois mois qu'elle résidait sur le rocher avec son mari. Elle était prisonnière et se mourrait de l'intérieur, bien qu'affichant un sourire éclatant pour les photographes et tout le reste de la terre.

Seul Chuck savait à quel point elle souffrait. Il endurait lui aussi cet enfer en attendant que les Grimaldi ne lui ouvrent la porte de cette cage dorée qu'était devenu sa vie.

Elle s'isola dans sa chambre à l'étage pour tenter de fuir Louis. Il voulait toujours qu'ils se donnent en spectacle. Il se délectait de cette situation, lui faisant payer au centuple la trahison qu'il avait ressenti en découvrant qu'elle ne l'épousait que par amour pour Chuck.

Elle comprenait qu'il ait été blessé de cette découverte et aussi qu'il avait été atrocement humilié par le post de Gossip Girl en plein milieu de leur cérémonie de mariage. Mais depuis, il aurait dû retrouver son bon sens et lui rendre sa liberté.

Qu'espérait-il de cette union contrainte et forcée, même pas consommée ? Imaginait-il qu'elle finirait par rendre les armes et se donnerait à nouveau à lui ? Comment pouvait-il seulement l'envisager dans les conditions qui étaient celles de leur vie commune ?

Elle sortit son smart phone US du tiroir de sa table de chevet et contempla le numéro qu'elle avait mille fois rêvé de composer depuis son départ. Juste entendre le son de sa voix, sentir la chaleur envahir son être et se propager dans ses veines, pour laisser le sang qui s'y écoulait, glacé, se réchauffer et atteindre son cœur.

Son pouce frôla la première touche, la « numéro un » et s'y attarda un instant. Une seconde de trop, qui scella son sort, comme celle qui avait provoqué cet accident qui avait brutalement mit fin à cet espoir renaissant de pouvoir enfin vivre leur amour.

Elle regarda l'écran, fixant le petit combiné vert qui indiquait que la communication était en cours de connexion.

A l'autre bout du monde, Chuck entendit résonner la mélodie qu'il avait attribué à la femme de sa vie sur son téléphone portable. Il crut d'abord que cela faisait partie de son rêve. On était au milieu de la nuit et il était courant que ses désirs l'entrainent à croire que la situation était différente de la réalité qui lui dévorait le cœur depuis des mois maintenant.

Il ne distingua pas tout de suite que la sonnerie n'avait rien à voir avec ses songes, mais quelque part, au fond de son inconscience, une petite lumière s'alluma, celle de l'espoir insensé.

Il se redressa d'un coup sur son matelas et se rendit compte que l'appareil en question chantonnait bel et bien. Il l'attrapa à la volée, sur sa table de nuit et décrocha prestement avant qu'il ne se taise.

- Blair ?! prononça-t-il dans le microphone, la voix tremblante.

Le cœur de la belle s'arrêta de battre un instant avant de reprendre à toute allure.

- Chuck, murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Il ferma les yeux, inondé par l'effervescence qui s'emparait de ses sens, et tenta de maîtriser le galop des battements dans sa poitrine. Il attendait son appel depuis tellement longtemps.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquièta-t-il.

Elle laissa couler ses larmes sur ses joues sans chercher à les essuyer. Il était là, à l'autre bout du fil, si proche et pourtant si loin.

- Tu me manques, souffla-t-elle.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge du jeune homme qu'il ne réussit que difficilement à briser.

- Toi aussi, répondit-il doucement.

Elle était submergée par ses émotions, elle avait tant de fois réussi à se résonner et à ne pas céder à l'envie de l'appeler. Mais cette fois elle n'avait pas été capable de résister à la tentation.

- Je t'aime, pleura-t-elle depuis l'autre côté du monde.

- Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je viendrai te libérer. S'il te plait, laisse-moi nous venir en aide.

Mais Blair ne répondit pas à sa supplique.

Louis venait de pénétrer dans la chambre où elle s'était retranchée.

- Mais enfin, que ce que tu fous là ? Tu crois que tu peux échapper aux festivités de la fête du printemps, peut-être ? Je te rappelle que tu dois honorer tes obligations ! Alors t'as intérêt à reprendre figure humaine et à te pointer avec le sourire dans la grande salle pour fermer le bal avec moi, tonna le prince.

- J'arrive, donne-moi dix minutes, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche, sa main dissimulée dans un pli de sa robe de soirée.

- Je t'en laisse cinq ! gronda-t-il, avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Elle porta à nouveau le combiné à son oreille, tremblante comme une feuille. Si jamais Louis s'apercevait qu'elle avait conservé son ancien smart phone, il serait plus que furieux. Et elle commençait sérieusement à avoir peur de lui par moment.

- Chuck ? questionna-t-elle.

- Je suis toujours là, répondit-il catastrophé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il lui était insupportable de la savoir à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, qui plus est avec cet ignoble type auquel elle avait choisi de s'enchaîner.

- Je dois y aller, le devoir m'appelle, je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle du ton le plus assuré qu'elle put avant de raccrocher.

Mais elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle ne faisait pas illusion.

- Non, attend ! mourut la voix de Chuck, alors que la tonalité résonnait au milieu du silence de sa nuit.

Blair se fustigea, elle n'aurait jamais dû s'abandonner à cette faiblesse. C'était de la folie. Tout comme le chemin qu'elle avait décidé de suivre. Cela n'aurait pour seule conséquence que de les faire souffrir encore un peu plus.

Pourtant, c'est avec le souvenir de cet instant qu'elle emprunta les immenses escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à Louis et à leur sinistre comédie.


	2. Chapter 2

_Blair pénétra dans la boutique Christian Dior du cercle d'Or de Monaco. Elle avait résolu de refaire toute sa garde-robe. Après tout, si elle devait être prisonnière, autant qu'elle en retire quelque satisfaction._

_La vendeuse, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, impeccablement maquillée, tirée à quatre épingle, les cheveux teint en blond platine, l'accueillie avec tout le respect dû à son titre et à son rang. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cette dernière était une experte en haute couture, vu la manière dont elle était elle-même vêtue, avec une distinction plus qu'évidente._

_- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de passer dans l'espace privé, réservé au VIP, Princesse, dit l'employée élégante en désignant un rideau de velours. _

_Derrière celui-ci se cachait une pièce où de confortables fauteuils trônaient en son centre. Dans le fond, plusieurs salons d'essayage attendaient que de jeunes et jolies, ou non d'ailleurs, femmes fortunées fassent leur choix parmi les nombreux modèles de tissus luxueux qui leur seraient présentés sur des mannequins, bien vivants, évidemment._

_Blair s'avança dans le salon VIP et accepta la coupe de Don Pérignon que lui présentait une jeune « assistante vendeuse », aux yeux bleus magnifiques, sur un plateau d'argent. _

_- Puis-je vous proposer autre chose pour vous être agréable, minauda la femme blonde, en suspendant le manteau de la princesse sur un cintre._

- Non, merci, répondit Blair avec condescendance, en s'asseyant sur l'un des sièges en cuir.

_- Bien, dans ce cas, je vous invite à passer directement à la présentation de nos derniers modèles._

_Chuck relisait l'info concernant l'emploi du temps de la princesse de Monaco sur un célèbre site de paparazzi depuis son smart phone. Au moins, ils servaient à quelque chose pour une fois._

_- Allée des lumières, commanda-t-il au chauffeur de taxi dans lequel il venait d'embarquer quelques instants plus tôt._

Il avait fait préparer le jet, à peine une heure après l'appel de Blair. Inutile de perdre plus de temps à retourner ça dans sa tête. C'était la seule chose qu'il puisse faire.

_Un peu plus de deux heures plus tard, B s'observait sous toutes les coutures dans le grand miroir d'un des salons d'essayage de l'espace VIP de la fameuse boutique de luxe._

_Les robes étaient toutes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres, elle ne pouvait le nier. Sa préférée était un dos-nu noir anthracite au décolleté pigeonnant, rehaussé par de petites perles naturelles, fendue sur la cuisse droite. _

Elle s'absorba un instant sur le voilage qui composait le dessous de la jupe et dépassait de trois centimètres environs pour former un sous volant qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus du genou.

Elle capta une présence auprès d'elle et releva la tête, surprise qu'une des employées ait osé s'aventurer dans la cabine.

Son cœur s'arrêta instantanément en reconnaissant le reflet de Chuck derrière elle.

_- Tu es magnifique, dit-il tout bas, la voix rauque._

_Elle se sentit défaillir et se retrouva dans ses bras avant même d'avoir pu émettre le moindre son._

_Il croisa ses bras en croix autour de Blair et la serra tout contre lui, posant ses lèvres sur la peau nue de son épaule._

_La chaleur de son corps contre le sien lui faisait tellement de bien. Comme si la douceur de cet échange dessalait la blessure vive qui béait dans son cœur, l'apaisant quelque peu._

_Sans même en avoir vraiment conscience, Blair accrocha ses mains aux siennes, profitant elle aussi du bien-être qui l'envahissait à ce simple contact._

_- Comment…Qu'est-ce que ... ? demanda-t-elle, sous le choc._

- Tu m'as appelé, répondit-il plein d'espoir.

- Je sais oui, c'était une erreur, dit-elle en se forçant à s'écarter de lui. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire…

- Tu m'as appelé, l'interrompit-il.

- Chuck, le supplia-t-elle, les larmes affluant sous ses paupières.

- Tu m'as appelé, s'obstina-t-il, presque inaudible.

_- As-tu perdu la raison ? s'emporta-t-elle à voix basse. Si jamais les hommes de Louis s'aperçoivent de ta présence ici..._

_- C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ?! s'exclama-t-il. Quant aux gardes du corps, je m'en moque, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est toi !_

- Mais pas moi ! dit-elle en écrasant une larme qui s'échappait de ses cils. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu as réussi à arriver jusque dans cette cabine.

_- Le petit personnel est toujours très compréhensif quand il voit de gros billets, même si ce ne sont pas des dollars, répondit-il avec un sourire. _

_- Chuck, tu dois partir d'ici ! Maintenant ! le supplia-t-elle._

- Blair ! Soupira-t-il.

- Princesse Grimaldi, vous avez besoin d'aide ? questionna la vendeuse blond platine depuis l'autre côté de la tenture veloutée.

- Non, merci. J'arrive tout de suite, indiqua B en jetant un regard désespéré à celui dont elle n'avait pourtant aucune envie de se séparer.

_- Je m'en vais d'ici, mais je ne quitte pas Monaco pour autant. Je t'attendrai tant qu'il le faudra, murmura-t-il _

_Il caressa son menton et effleura à peine sa joue de ses lèvres._

_Blair s'obligea à sourire et sortit du salon d'essayage, le cœur à la dérive._

_- Si vous le souhaitez, nous avons encore d'autres modèles dans le showroom, proposa la jeune assistante aux yeux bleus, avec un regard entendu pour la princesse._

_- Ça me tente assez, oui, répondit B en s'éloignant de la cabine qu'elle venait de quitter, entraînant les autres employés du magasin à sa suite. _

_Resté seul, Chuck glissa le double de la clé magnétique de sa chambre d'hôtel dans le sac à main de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, avant de quitter l'endroit par l'atelier de l'arrière-boutique, comme il était venu, le cœur torturé._


	3. Chapter 3

Blair entra dans sa chambre et fila dans sa salle de bain. Elle avait besoin de prendre un bon bain chaud. Malgré les températures agréables de ce début de printemps, elle se sentait glacée jusqu'aux os … depuis qu'elle avait quitté les bras de Chuck dans l'enseigne Dior.

Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il ait réussi à s'introduire dans ce salon d'essayage avec elle. Et pourtant il l'avait fait ! Comment avait-il su où elle se trouvait ? Et surtout, comment avait-il pu échapper au regard d'aigle d'Aldo ? Elle tremblait à l'idée qu'il ait pu se faire prendre. Louis n'aurait pas hésité à lui faire les pires ennuis avec les autorités dans pareil cas.

Elle se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude et somnola quelques instants, tentant de faire renaître le sentiment de bien-être qui s'était emparé d'elle à l'instant où les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait s'étaient refermés sur elle. Mais elle fut bien vite interrompue par Louis, qui entra dans la pièce sans prévenir, ni même se soucier le moins du monde de savoir si elle approuvait ou pas.

- Tu as fait du shopping à ce que j'ai vu, dit-il en la détaillant sans retenue.

- Sors d'ici, rugit-elle en attrapant une serviette qu'elle fit tomber dans la baignoire pour se couvrir.

- Je t'ai déjà vue nue, il n'y a rien de nouveau, rétorqua-t-il sans bouger.

Elle lui jeta un regard furibond et s'arracha à l'eau parfumée pour enfiler son peignoir, toujours sous le regard inquisiteur de Louis.

Elle se réfugia dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle, mais cela ne suffit pas à le décourager.

- Ma mère à passé tes achats en revue et …

- Quoi ? hurla Blair.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on va te laisser parader n'importe comment quand même ! D'ailleurs à ce sujet, la petite robe noire de prostituée que tu as acquise cet après-midi, il est hors de question que tu la portes.

Elle le regarda, ahurie.

- Et c'est sans doute ta mère qui va choisir ma garde-robe ?! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Exactement, oui ! Dorénavant, elle t'accompagnera quand tu iras choisir tes tenues et elle veillera à ce que celles-ci soient conformes à ce que nous attendons de toi. Afin d'être sûr d'éviter un tel désastre à l'avenir, déclara-t-il en quittant la chambre sans se retourner.

Blair fixa la porte, atterrée. Comment pouvait-il se comporter de cette manière ? Il était pire qu'un despote. Elle se jeta sur son lit, en larmes, de rage. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser agir ainsi à sa guise. Il fallait qu'elle inverse la vapeur et vite, elle ne tiendrait jamais encore neuf mois à ce rythme là. Et elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de lui venir en aide à ce propos. Elle avait bien trop réfléchi à la question, il était temps d'agir et laisser libre cours aux désirs de la vraie Blair Waldorf, afin qu'elle puisse enfin s'exprimer et reprendre la barre.

* * *

Chuck sortait de sous la douche, il avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à se procurer un carton d'invitation pour le dernier jour du bal du printemps qui se déroulait tous les soirs de la semaine. Ce n'était pas vraiment une invitation officielle bien entendu, mais plutôt une très bonne falsification.

L'important était de réussir à passer la porte, c'était le plus difficile. Ensuite, il lui suffirait de se dissimuler parmi la foule à la recherche de Blair. Il n'était pas question qu'il quitte cette saloperie de rocher sans elle. Ça avait plus que durer cette histoire. Il fallait absolument qu'il réussisse à lui faire entendre raison.

Le fait de l'avoir tenue dans ses bras tout à l'heure lui donnait la force nécessaire pour agir comme il le devait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il achète sa liberté à Louis, mais il ne la laisserait certainement pas passer une année entière avec ce sale individu. Dire qu'il avait un instant pensé qu'il était le prince charmant dont elle avait toujours rêvé !

Il décrocha son smart phone et composa le numéro d'Eléanor. Si Blair n'acceptait pas son aide, alors, il agirait avec celle de sa mère. Il ne doutait pas que cette situation lui soit insupportable à elle aussi.

Et après tout, c'était elle qui était venue le chercher pour tuer dans l'œuf ce mariage de pacotille. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était celui qu'il fallait pour B. Ce n'était pas anodin pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Eléanor Waldorf puisse voir en lui celui qui était capable de faire le bonheur de sa fille et pourtant, c'était le cas.

* * *

Blair glissa la carte dans la serrure de la suite 267 du Mirabeau. Elle était impatiente de le voir. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être loin de lui depuis tout ce temps. Il avait sauté dans son jet au premier de ses appels. Et pourtant, elle avait mis plus de deux mois avant d'appuyer enfin sur cette touche. Mais c'était la meilleure décision qu'elle ait prise depuis bien trop longtemps.

La serrure de la porte se déverrouilla et elle frappa discrètement tout en entrant dans la chambre.

Chuck en laissa presque tomber le combiné qu'il tenait à l'oreille.

- Je vous rappelle plus tard, dit-il à Eléanor en raccrochant rapidement.

Blair lui sourit en s'approchant de lui. Il était à moitié habillé, la chemise entre ouverte et les cheveux encore humide. Il était vraiment trop craquant ! Comment avait-elle pu se passer de sa peau et de ses caresses pendant si longtemps ?

- Tu es venue ! commenta-t-il, soulagé et perplexe à la fois.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre Blair noua ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, cherchant sa langue au fond de sa gorge. Chuck répondit à son désir et l'entraîna jusqu'à son lit, où ils basculèrent, leur corps emmêlés l'un à l'autre.

- Je t'aime, dit-elle en remontant ses mains le long de ses pectoraux, dévorant son cou de baisers.

- Je t'adore, répondit-il en dégrafant son corsage pour mieux embrasser la peau de la jeune femme qui palpitait sous ses lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4

Couché sur le lit, il caressait doucement le dos de Blair allongée tout contre lui, la tête posée dans le creux de son épaule. Elle embrassa son torse et ferma les yeux, jouant avec une mèche des cheveux de Chuck.

- J'adore écouter les battements de ton cœur, commenta-t-elle.

- Est-ce que tu vas rester ? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

Elle resserra l'emprise de son bras autour de la taille de Chuck.

- Je ne peux pas repartir avec toi tant que je n'aurai pas mis fin à mon mariage, expliqua-t-elle doucement.

- Ça, ça peut s'arranger facilement, plaida-t-il.

- Pas de cette façon, Chuck.

- Écoute, je sais ce que tu en penses. Mais, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait de « t'acheter ». Je veux juste que tu retrouves ta liberté, que tu puisses avoir le bonheur auquel tu as droit. Parce que tu es une personne merveilleuse. C'est tout ce que je souhaite pour toi. Tu ne mérites pas d'être obligée de vivre avec lui. Et moi, ça me tue.

- Il ne me touche pas, je t'assure.

- Tu crois que c'est la seule chose qui me fasse mal ? demanda-t-il, peiné.

Il se releva pour s'asseoir sur bord du lit et passa ses mains sur son visage.

Blair se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle était injuste avec lui, elle savait qu'il l'aimait comme un fou et que cela ne se résumait pas à la simple question qu'elle partage le lit de Louis ou pas.

- Si j'étais convaincu que tu es heureuse, je m'effacerais immédiatement, je t'assure. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Et je me meure à petit feu de t'imaginer subir ça, et aussi d'être loin de tes bras, murmura-t-il.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle à son tour en l'enlaçant.

Elle posa son menton sur son omoplate et déposa un baiser dans le creux de sa nuque.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Notre amour représente bien plus que ça à mes yeux à moi aussi. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas accepter que tu paies la dote que réclame la famille de Louis. J'ai besoin de savoir que je suis à ta hauteur et que tu me respectes et me considères comme ton égale.

- Mais je te respecte déjà et je te considère comme mon alter ego. Je t'adore et je t'admire, aucune femme n'est plus forte, ni plus puissante que toi. Aucune ne pourra jamais me faire ressentir ce que je ressens quand tu me prends dans tes bras. Comment peux-tu seulement en douter ? questionna-t-il en entrelaçant ses doigts entre les siens.

- Mais moi, je ne me respecterais plus si j'acceptais que tu sacrifies une partie de ton héritage pour gagner ma liberté, dit-elle en le faisant à nouveau basculer sur le lit pour lui faire face.

- C'est encore à propos de cette foutue histoire d'hôtel ? grimaça-t-il. Je sais que j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en acceptant le jeu de Jack, mais ce serait une bonne manière de remédier à ça, justement. Je n'envisage pas de puiser dans Bass Industrie, de toute manière le conseil ne me laisserait pas faire. Il me suffirait de vendre l'Empire et …

- Cet hôtel, c'est celui sur lequel tu voulais bâtir ton avenir, pour pouvoir te démarquer de ton père, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça moi non plus. Il représente bien trop à tes yeux.

- Il ne représente rien, si tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Quand je l'ai acheté, c'était pour nous, parce que tu croyais en moi et pas seulement pour moi. Et si je dois m'en séparer pour qu'on puisse être ensemble, je le ferai sans hésiter. Je ne commettrai pas une seconde fois l'erreur de faire passer quoi que ce soit avant notre amour, en pensant qu'il est indestructible et que tu m'es acquise, comme si tu m'appartenais. Parce que TU es ce qu'il y a de plus important à mes yeux.

- Pourtant il l'est, conclu-t-elle. Notre amour, il est indestructible. Qu'importe les épreuves qu'on doit affronter, nous les surmontons toutes et elles nous ramènent toujours l'un vers l'autre au final. Et ce sera pareil cette fois. Louis ne pourra pas nous séparer.

- Il le fait pourtant déjà, commenta tristement Chuck.

- Non, il ne le fait pas, nous sommes ensemble là. Et je n'ai plus l'intention de le laisser régenter ma vie, notre vie. C'est mon erreur et c'est à moi de la réparer, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour ça. Parce que j'aurai toujours besoin que tu sois à mes côtés.

- Si tu attends de moi qu'on se retrouve tous les après-midis dans cette chambre …

- Non, je pensais à quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de presque aussi excitant et de tout aussi amusant, pour nous en tout cas, sourit-elle avec une lueur au fond du regard.

Un reflet qu'il n'avait plus vu illuminer ses yeux depuis des lustres.

- Tu veux jouer ? demanda-t-il.

Mais ce n'était nullement une question. Il reconnaissait parfaitement ce petit air sournois qui s'affichait sur son visage d'ange.

- Il n'y a pas de raison pour que Louis soit le seul à s'amuser, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Il a engagé une partie, mais il ne sait pas encore à qui il a affaire, et j'ai un partenaire redoutable avec qui je ne peux que gagner car il est le seul à pouvoir rivaliser avec moi. Si tu veux bien être mon coéquipier, bien entendu .

- Tout le plaisir sera pour moi, dit-il avec un petit sourire carnassier.

- Que tu crois, rit-elle en l'embrassant. Et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'y aura pas besoin que tu sacrifies quoi que ce soit pour moi. Nous pouvons récupérer ma liberté d'une autre manière. Après le dernier accrochage que nous avons eu, mon cher mari et moi, j'en suis plus que certaine.

Il l'attira à lui et elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille pour se retrouver assise à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Il l'embrassa passionnément. Il retrouvait enfin la vraie Queen B, celle qui n'avait pas besoin de château pour être une vraie reine et qui lui avait fait chavirer le cœur à son corps défendant.


	5. Chapter 5

- Je t'aime, susurra Blair à l'oreille de Chuck tandis qu'il l'embrassait voluptueusement dans le cou.

Elle remonta ses bras le long de l'échine du jeune homme avec qui elle venait de faire l'amour et caressa le creux de sa nuque.

Il roula à côté d'elle et l'attira à nouveau tout contre lui. Il avait besoin de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. C'est en elle qu'il puisait toutes ses forces et ils allaient en avoir besoin pour gagner la partie.

Même s'il ne doutait pas un instant de leur victoire, il n'ignorait pas que les Grimaldi ne se rendraient pas aussi facilement. Le plan de Blair était assez simple, sommes toutes. Il suffisait qu'elle se comporte comme si elle n'était pas mariée. Elle ferait ce qui lui plairait, comme il lui plairait, jusqu'à ce que son mari n'en puisse plus de son comportement et finisse par lui demander de dégager le plancher.

Mais, ce qu'il craignait dans ce plan qu'elle avait concocté dans sa jolie petite tête, c'était l'élément non métrisable, autrement dit, Louis. Il n'avait aucune confiance en ce salopard. Il suffisait de voir son changement d'attitude envers B depuis le jour de leur mariage. Et il détestait d'autant plus ce que c'est Blair qui se retrouverait coincée avec lui, en première ligne. Il ne pourrait pas la protéger en permanence. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle s'expose à des représailles de sa part.

- Je t'aime aussi, dit-il en portant la main de Blair à ses lèvres. Promets-moi que tu ne prendras pas le moindre risque avec Louis.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai le manœuvrer, il est bien moins difficile que toi, sourit-elle.

Mais il ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. Il se redressa sur un bras.

- Je ne plaisante pas Blair, tu as dit toi-même qu'il te faisait peur par moment.

- C'est vrai oui, mais je ne l'imagine pas s'en prendre à moi physiquement. Il a quand même un minimum de jugeote et il n'a pas vraiment le tempérament sanguin.

- Peut-être, mais je veux que tu gardes ton téléphone US allumé en permanence. Et si tu sens que la situation devient dangereuse…

- J'appuierai sur la touche numéro un illico, termina-t-elle pour lui. C'est promis, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

- J'espère bien, répliqua-t-il en plongeant son regard intense dans le sien.

Elle l'embrassa et sortit du lit à regret.

- Il est temps que j'y aille, mais on se voit tout à l'heure. Je laisserai ton nom à Vincent, c'est lui qui sera à la porte latérale ce soir. Il ne fera pas de problème.

Il la rattrapa par la main et l'attira à nouveau vers le matelas.

- Tu vas me manquer, soupira-t-il en l'embrassant encore.

- Toi aussi, répondit-elle en lui caressant la tempe, mais ce n'est que pour quelques heures.

Elle se releva et ramassa ses sous-vêtements avant de se rendre à la salle de bain.

Chuck la regarda s'éloigner en admirant le spectacle.

Deux coups brusques portés à la porte le firent sursauter de surprise.

Il enfila chemise et pantalon avant d'aller ouvrir.

- Où est-elle ? tonna Louis en se ruant dans la chambre.

Chuck lui barra le passage, menaçant.

- Et doucement, cria-t-il. Tu vas commencer par te calmer !

- Me calmer ? Pendant que tu te tapes ma garce de femme.

Le sang de Chuck ne fit qu'un tour, mais B, elle, sortit de la salle d'eau tout sourire.

- Tu parles de moi ? questionna-t-elle innocemment.

- Espèce de sal..

Chuck s'avança d'un pas, le poing serré.

- Chuck, non ! On est à Monaco, lui rappela-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle, il bouillonnait de rage, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Son mari avait tout pouvoir ici et il ne serait que trop heureux de se venger de lui. Et du fond d'un cachot, il serait bien incapable de l'aider et surtout de veiller sur elle.

- Effectivement, on est chez moi ici et c'est moi qui commande, dit Louis avec un sourire victorieux.

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dit, le toisa sa femme.

Elle passa devant lui pour quitter la chambre sans un regard pour le prince. Mais elle fit son plus beau sourire à son amant et poussa même la fourberie jusqu'à l'embrasser sur la joue en passant à sa hauteur.

- A ce soir, souffla-t-elle tout bas.

Chuck la laissa partir à regret, un mauvais pressentiment le taraudait.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la lueur mauvaise dans l'œil de Louis, mais lui ne l'avait pas manquée et il n'aimait vraiment, mais alors, vraiment, pas ça du tout. Le jeu était encore bien plus dangereux qu'il ne l'avait supposé quand elle le lui avait exposé. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant mais il savait aussi qu'elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, sans prendre la peine de considérer ses avertissements.

De plus, les dés étaient lancés et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à présent, c'était écourter la partie au maximum et ne pas la perdre de vue. Pour plus de sécurité, il décida de tout de même rappeler Eléanor, au cas où il faudrait agir en urgence.

De son côté Blair s'installa dans la limousine, le plus loin possible de son mari.

- Tu crois peut-être que je vais laisser tomber parce que tu couches avec lui, mais tu es loin de la vérité, dit Louis d'une voix tremblante de colère.

- Ce que tu fais m'est bien égal. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que me retrouver dans ses bras me transporte de joie et de désir, ce qui n'est pas le cas avec toi, répliqua-t-elle provocante.

Le prince frappa du point sur la vitre du véhicule.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser me ridiculiser, ni moi, ni ma famille, la prévint-il.

Blair en eut la chair de poule. Son regard était effrayant et froid comme de la glace. Elle eut envie de se réfugier dans les bras de son amant. Heureusement qu'elle devait le retrouver le soir même.

Elle aurait peut-être dû accepter sa première proposition à bien y réfléchir. Quoique, non ! Elle ne voulait pas être une pauvre demoiselle en détresse qu'il viendrait secourir. Les princes charmants, elle en avait sa dose.

C'était SON erreur et c'était à elle d'en assumer toutes les conséquences et de se sortir de ce pétrin dans lequel elle était engluée, par sa seule faute.

Le jeu serait plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait prévu et aussi plus risqué, soit. Mais elle ne reculerait pas devant l'adversité. Elle était Blair Waldorf, elle s'en souvenait maintenant, et il était temps que son mari se rende compte de ce que cela impliquait.


	6. Chapter 6

C'était le dernier bal de la série qui fêtait l'arrivée du printemps à Monaco. Tout ce que le Royaume comptait de personnes importantes étaient là. C'était une marque de noblesse et de reconnaissance sociale que d'y être invité.

Chuck se présenta à la porte latérale, comme convenu avec Blair et entra sans encombre après avoir donné son nom à Vincent.

A peine entré dans la grande salle de bal du palais, il repéra Blair, au bras de Louis, souriante et resplendissante de mille feux. Elle portait la robe qu'il lui avait vu essayer le jour même, Chez Dior.

Un frisson remonta le long de son échine en même temps que le souvenir de l'émotion qui lui avait étreint le cœur lorsqu'il l'avait enlacée dans ce salon d'essayage. Elle lui avait tant manquée. Mais elle l'avait appelé. Et il avait eu raison de s'obstiner.

Il songeait à ce qui c'était passé depuis, cette après-midi même. Elle était venue le rejoindre dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il l'avait enfin retrouvée et il veillerait à ce que rien ne vienne contre carrer le plan d'évasion de Blair.

Louis était furieux. Il avait bien du mal à contenir sa rage, même devant les photographes. Elle, par contre, affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, se moquant ouvertement de lui. Et même s'il savait qu'en réalité, personne n'était au courant de l'incartade de sa femme, c'était l'impression qu'il avait.

Elle avait couché avec son amant, sans se préoccuper d'être vue ou non par les paparazzis en le rejoignant au Mirabeau, un des hauts lieux du rocher, son rocher. Et en prime, ce soir, elle osait porter cette robe de catin alors qu'il le lui avait clairement interdit.

Elle était apparue devant tous les invités dans cette tenue et il avait été incapable de l'en empêcher ou de dire quoi que ce soit, sans que cela ne déclenche automatiquement un esclandre au milieu de la foule d'invités de marques de la royauté.

Il faillit s'étouffer avec son champagne en apercevant Chuck Bass s'avancer vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres lui-aussi.

- Chuck, tu as pu venir ! commenta sa femme en lâchant son bras, comme si elle était surprise de sa présence ici.

Louis tenta de la retenir discrètement, mais elle s'écartait déjà de lui pour accueilli son « invité »

- Tout se passe bien pour toi ? demanda Chuck à l'oreille de sa belle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- A merveille, répondit Blair en l'enlaçant.

- Monsieur l'ambassadeur Bajnai, laissez–moi vous présenter Charles Bass, c'est un très bon ami à moi, nous sommes très proche, dit la nouvelle princesse en se tournant vers un homme d'une quarantaine d'année au visage rubicond.

- Charles Bass… comme dans Bass Industrie ? questionna l'homme très intéressé par le nouveau venu.

- Lui-même, indiqua Chuck avec un sourire poli.

L'ambassadeur de Hongrie voulu poursuivre la conversation mais le jeune princesse ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Tu m'invites à danser ? proposa-t-elle à Chuck, sans faire grand cas de la politesse qui aurait dû incomber à son titre dans pareille circonstance et surtout à l'égard de son mari, qui serrait sa coupe si fort que cela lui coupait la circulation sanguine.

- Je ne peux rien refuser à une Princesse, s'exclama Chuck en saisissant la main de sa bien-aimée.

Louis eut bien du mal à maintenir le sourire qu'il lui écorchait littéralement le visage tandis que sa femme et son amant s'élançaient sur la piste. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Et sa mère non plus. A quelques mètres sur leur droite, la princesse Sophie, cru avoir une attaque en voyant sa belle-fille se prélasser dans les bras de … Chuck Bass ?

Mais comment était-il arrivé jusque là ?

Et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été informée de sa présence sur le territoire ?

- Excusez-moi, Messieurs, pourrais-je vous voler mon fils, un instant s'il vous plaît ?

- Mais bien entendue, très chère, répondit l'ambassadeur Bajnai.

Elle souriait elle aussi, mais Louis savait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure au vue du regard perçant de sa mère. Il la suivie hors de la salle, pour s'isoler dans la bibliothèque, à l'écart de la foule, pendant que Blair se laissait emporter par la musique dans les bras de Chuck.

Elle ne voulait penser à rien, là, tout de suite. Elle voulait seulement profiter de la sensation qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait tout contre lui. Son retour au palais avait été plus qu'éprouvant et elle avait besoin de reprendre des forces pour continuer le combat. Chaque seconde passée entre ses bras était un répit et une dose d'énergie supplémentaire, ainsi qu'une raison de se rappeler combien elle voulait être libre de pouvoir l'aimer en toute impunité.

Et si tu crois que j'ai eu peur _(1)_  
C'est faux  
Je donne des vacances à mon cœur  
Un peu de repos

Et si tu crois que j'ai eu tort.

Attends !  
Respire un peu le souffle d'or  
Qui me pousse en avant  
Et...

Fais comme si j'avais pris la mer  
J'ai sorti la grand'voile  
Et j'ai glissé sous le vent

Fais comme si je quittais la terre  
J'ai trouvé mon étoile  
Je l'ai suivie un instant

Sous le vent

Et si tu crois que c'est fini  
Jamais  
C'est juste une pause, un répit  
Après les dangers

Et si tu crois que je t'oublie  
Écoute  
Ouvre ton corps aux vents de la nuit  
Ferme les yeux

- Tu es sure que ça va ? s'enquit-il

- Oui, tout va bien, je te l'ai dit, arrête de t'en faire pour moi, je maîtrise la situation.

Il resserra son étreinte, la collant un peu plus contre son bassin. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça, même s'il adorait le fait de danser avec elle en cet instant. Il se demandait combien de temps le prince tiendrait s'ils continuaient à le narguer ainsi au nez et à la barbe de tout le gratin Monégasque.

Elle tourna la tête de côté pour ne pas qu'il se rende compte de son mensonge. Elle avait vu son mari s'éloigner avec sa marâtre vers le hall. Elle n'était plus si certaine de savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Avant la soirée, Louis avait brisé plusieurs objets dans sa colère et elle s'était enfermée à double tours dans la salle de bain, jusqu'à l'heure des festivités. Elle n'était apparue que lorsqu'elle avait été certaine que bon nombre d'invités était déjà présents.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Chuck et sentit la pression de ses doigts.

- Blair, si quelque chose ne va pas, dit le moi, souffla-t-il dans son cou.

- Je t'aime, se contenta-elle de lui répondre en fermant les yeux.

_(1) Chanson _« Sous le vent » Céline Dion et Garou


	7. Chapter 7

Blair et Chuck se rendaient au bar quand ils tombèrent nez à nez avec l'ambassadeur hongrois, bien décidé à mettre le grappin sur le jeune homme pour lui expliquer l'intérêt de faire quelque investissement en son pays natal.

- Monsieur Bass, je suis content de pouvoir vous accaparer une minute.

- Monsieur Banjai, je ne suis pas ici pour affaires, indiqua l'héritier Bass.

- Allons, allons, c'est toujours le moment pour ça, répondit l'homme au visage rougeaud.

Chuck n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre car il vit Sophie foncer droit sur Blair.

- Messieurs, j'ai bien peur de devoir vous enlever notre nouvelle petite princesse, dit-elle avec un regard froid et un sourire figé.

Elle glissa son bras sous celui de Blair et l'emmena à l'écart tandis que l'ambassadeur relançait Chuck avec ses intentions immobilières saugrenues.

Il les vit disparaître parmi la foule et jura intérieurement. Il se dépêtra aussi vite qu'il le put de l'encombrant bonhomme, lui promettant de le rappeler la semaine suivante, ce qu'il n'avait aucune intention de faire.

Il fouilla la salle du regard, mais il ne voyait plus Blair nulle part. Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Où cette mégère l'avait-elle entraînée ? Ce n'était certes pas pour lui parler des petits fours et des cocktails.

La princesse Sophie vint soudain à sa rencontre depuis le hall.

- Vous n'êtes pas le bien venu ici, alors je vous suggère de vider les lieux sur le champ, tenta-t-elle de l'intimider.

- Je ne partirai que quand Blair me le demandera ! Ou est-elle ? questionna-t-il sur un ton aussi intimidant que son interlocutrice.

- Loin de vous ! répondit-elle. Si vous pensez que ma famille va vous permettre de vous affichez de la sorte….

Mais Chuck n'écoutait plus, il tourna les talons, soucieux de retrouver la femme qu'il aimait. Il décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro new-yorkais, s'engageant dans le couloir du bas.

xoxoxox

Le smart phone US de B résonna dans sa pochette, posée sur la petite table. Elle se jeta dessus et réussi à sortir l'appareil, mais sans plus.

Louis lui arracha des mains et le jeta au sol, il glissa sur le tapis jusqu'à l'immense meuble de la bibliothèque.

Elle ne savait pas si elle avait eu le temps d'appuyer sur la touche mais elle n'osa pas le ramasser.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir jouer à ça ?

Elle aurait dû tout dire à Chuck quand il le lui avait demandé. Elle avait voulu s'en sortir par elle-même et maintenant elle était piégée avec son fou de mari qui la regardait avec des yeux exorbités.

Sophie lui avait passé un savon monumental en clamant que la famille Grimaldi l'enverrait en mission humanitaire au fin fond du Darfour s'il le fallait pour lui éviter de les ridiculiser en publique une fois de plus.

Blair avait vite compris que le petit jeu qu'elle et Chuck avaient entamé ne les conduirait pas là où ils le souhaitaient. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris c'est d'où était sorti son mari, à peine sa mère partie.

Il avait bondit sur elle et l'avait traînée pas le bras jusque dans cette pièce, lui tordant le poignet au passage. Pourtant la douleur n'était rien comparée à l'épouvante qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, face à lui.

Il était totalement aliéné, ivre de colère, il la menaçait ouvertement et physiquement. Il l'avait contrainte à le suivre et se tenait désormais devant elle, la bave aux lèvres.

- Tu crois que tu peux me défier de la sorte sans que je ne bouge le petit doigt ? hurla-t-il.

- Laisse-moi partir, à quoi ça te sert de me garder prisonnière ? cria-t-elle, désespérée.

Si elle arrivait à attirer l'attention, peut-être quelqu'un viendrait-il la sortir de cet enfer. Dire qu'elle avait juré à Chuck qu'elle ne courrait aucun danger et qu'elle garderait son téléphone à portée de main.

- Tu es MA femme et tu me dois respect et obéissance, reprit-il, hors de lui.

- Mais tu te crois en quelle année ? s'époumona-telle encore.

Pour toute réponse, il lui administra une gifle magistrale qui résonna dans toute la pièce, avant de lui agripper les poignets.

- Arrête, tu me fais mal, pleura-t-elle de rage et d'impuissance.

Il était bien plus costaud qu'elle et elle ne parvenait pas à le faire lâcher prise. Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia et, le prenant par surprise, couru en direction de la porte.

Mais le prince n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il l'attrapa à la volée, lui arrachant pratiquement le bras. Une horrible douleur déchira l'épaule de Blair et son mari la fit tombée au sol.

Elle se débattu comme un beau diable, donnant des coups de pied dans le vide, sans savoir si elle parvenait à atteindre sa cible. Elle sentit le corps de Louis peser sur le sien et fut bientôt incapable de respirer sous son poids.

- Louis, implora-t-elle.

- Alors ? Qui est-ce qui commande maintenant ? rigola-t-il, l'emprisonnant sous lui.

- Toi, c'est toi, laisse-moi je t'en supplie.

- Quoi ? Déjà ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'amuse un peu d'abord ?

- Non, pleura-t-elle, alors qu'il la maintenait fermement d'une main, écrasant sa trachée, tandis que l'autre s'insinuait dans son décolleté.

Il pressa sa bouche contre ses lèvres. Elle pensa bien à le mordre, mais elle arrivait à peine à inspirer.

xoxoxox

De l'autre côté du téléphone, Chuck n'en menait pas large, son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis qu'il parcourait le long corridor, ouvrant chaque porte de chaque pièce du vaste palais.

Il était au supplice. Il avait entendu la lutte de Blair et Louis et courrait, priant pour les trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle gémissait à présent et il n'osait imaginer ce que Louis lui faisait subir, mais les sons qui lui parvenaient ne laissaient malheureusement pas grand place à la libre interprétation.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? l'interpella un garde au regard sévère.

- J'ai besoin d'aide, Bl.., la princesse est en danger, haleta-t-il.

- La princesse ? En danger ? répéta l'homme basané à la carrure herculéenne.

Chuck n'avait pas le temps de taper la causette. Pour toute réponse il tendit l'appareil d'une main qui tremblait autant que le reste de son corps. L'armoire à glace le saisit et le jeune homme se rua dans la pièce suivante, bientôt suivit par l'homme en charge de la sécurité.

Ils essayèrent encore plusieurs portes avant de tomber sur une qui était fermée à clef.

- C'est la bibliothèque, aucune raison, qu'elle soit cadenassée, dit le garde en enfonçant la porte, qui céda comme une allumette face à ses larges épaules.

Chuck sauta sur le dos de Louis et l'envoya rouler plus loin sur le sol.

- Blair, hoqueta-t-il, tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait contre lui, secouée par d'énormes sanglots.

L'agent de sécurité, médusé, regarda le prince Louis Grimaldi se relever et tituber jusqu'au couple, maintenant assis sur l'épais tapis.

- C'est fini, c'est fini, je suis là, murmurait Chuck enlaçant sa princesse, la serrant sur son cœur.

Louis s'avança, muni d'un presse-papier qu'il avait saisi sur le bureau. Le temps que l'homme comprenne ses intentions et ne réagisse, il avait déjà frappé Chuck au visage.

L'agent de sécurité, plaqua Louis à terre et le maîtrisa en à peine quelques secondes.


	8. Chapter 8

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? résonna la voix de la princesse Sophie Grimaldi.

Elle venait d'être appelée par la sécurité pour lui signifier qu'une agression venait d'avoir lieu dans la salle de la bibliothèque.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle en contemplant le sinistre spectacle.

Chuck tenait toujours Blair dans ses bras, assis sur le canapé. Elle pleurait sur son épaule, le chignon complètement ruiné et sa robe déchirée à hauteur de poitrine. La joue du jeune homme était maculée de sang, mais il ne semblait pas y porter la moindre attention. Il berçait doucement sa princesse, respirant sa chevelure.

- Louis, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? questionna-t-elle épouvantée, en levant les yeux sur son fils, encadré par deux des molosses de la sécurité.

Il ne répondit pas et baissa le regard. Il savait que rien ne pourrait excuser son geste et il ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment lui non plus. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mettre fin à cette situation gênante et il comptait sur sa mère pour ça.

- Je … je suppose… qu'il doit y avoir moyen de … s'arranger, tenta la princesse Sophie. Je… Enfin, il est évident que Louis, n'était… n'est …pas dans son état normal et …

Blair, essuya ses larmes et s'écarta un peu de celui qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout pour planter son regard dans celui de sa belle-mère. D'un geste du menton, elle invita Chuck à prendre la parole à sa place.

Elle était bien trop choquée pour pouvoir prendre les choses en mains et elle avait toute confiance en lui. Elle ne voulait pas que cet horrible événement sorte d'ici, elle non plus. Il s'en était fallu de peu que Louis ne parvienne à ses fins. Heureusement l'homme qui l'aimait était intervenu à temps et l'avait sauvée.

- Je veux tous les exemplaires du contrat prénuptial dans moins d'une demi-heure sur cette table et un communiqué de presse en bonne et due forme annonçant l'annulation du mariage, dit Chuck d'une voix tremblante. Dites à une de vos domestiques de préparer les bagages de Blair, nous auront quitté votre maudit rocher et votre famille de cinglés avant minuit.

- Et en échange, vous vous engagez à ce que tout ça reste confidentiel, ajouta Sophie. Je vais faire préparer les papiers également.

- Faites donc ça, commenta froidement Chuck, remontant son bras autour des épaules de sa bien-aimée.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait d'étrangler Louis de ses propres mains. Sans doute, le fait que Blair lui ait demandé de s'abstenir de s'en approcher et qu'elle ait besoin de lui plus que jamais en cet instant. Il lui jeta un regard haineux, s'il avait pu le tuer d'un regard, Louis aurait été fusillé séance tenante.

xoxoxox

Blair se détacha doucement de lui et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

- Je voudrais sortir d'ici et prendre une douche, dit-elle après avoir signé le document qui l'engageait à garder le secret sur ce qui venait de se passer.

- On s'en va, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Chuck en se levant.

Il ôta sa veste et lui couvrit les épaules.

- Tu ne préfères pas te changer avant de partir ? demanda la princesse Sophie en désignant le tissu de sa robe déchiré.

Blair acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Tu viens avec moi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en levant son visage vers Chuck

- Bien sûr, répondit-il en posant un baiser sur son front.

Elle se leva, les jambes chancelantes et se raccrocha à lui. Elle lui indiqua le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre où une domestique terminait ses valises.

Ils quittèrent le palais moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard pour se rendre dans la chambre de Chuck au Mirabeau.

Blair prit une douche pendant qu'il empaquetait ses affaires lui aussi. Elle sortit de la cabine et s'essuya à s'en faire presque saigner la peau, qui était déjà toute rouge. Elle voulait effacer toutes traces des mains de Louis sur son corps.

Elle frissonna en repensant aux instants qu'elle venait de vivre. Si Chuck n'avait pas été là…

Elle s'enveloppa d'un épais peignoir et retourna dans la chambre.

Le front appuyé contre la fenêtre, elle le vit tressaillir au bruit de la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, elle vit que sa pommette était toute gonflée et prenait déjà un ton violacé. Louis ne l'avait pas loupé. Il aurait pu y perdre un œil.

- Tu devrais mettre un peu de glace là-dessus, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Tu l'as désinfectée au moins ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Viens par-là, que je regarde ça.

Elle l'invita d'un regard à s'asseoir sur le lit puis prit la petite boîte de secours fixée au-dessus du lavabo et en sortit un petit flacon d'alcool et un morceau de gaze qu'elle plia en deux avant de le rejoindre.

Elle le vit retenir une grimace quand elle l'appliqua sur l'entaille. Elle passa délicatement le bout de ses doigts le long de la plaie et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Ses yeux brillaient un peu trop.

- Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule avec lui, se reprocha-t-il, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ni même accepter ce jeu stupide.

- C'était mon idée, pas la tienne, tu as essayé de me prévenir, mais je n'en n'ai fait qu'à ma tête.

En guise de réponse, il l'enlaça de toutes ses forces.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si …, il ne termina pas sa phrase, incapable d'aller au bout de ses pensées.

- Tu es arrivé à temps, tu m'as sauvée, tu es mon héros, sourit-elle faiblement, les larmes aux yeux elle-aussi. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'une envie, c'est partir d'ici et enfin rentrer chez nous.

- J'ai fait préparer un hélicoptère, le jet nous attend à l'aéroport de Nice. On fera une escale à Paris pour prendre ta mère au passage.

- Tu … Tu as appelé ma mère ?

- C'est elle qui a appelé en fait, pendant que tu étais à la salle de bain. Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être envie de la voir après ce qui vient de se passer. C'est ta mère, commenta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Merci, répondit-elle simplement avant de se blottir tout contre lui.

- Je t'aime, plus que tout, pour toujours, murmura-t-il

- Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime, pour toujours, plus que tout au monde.

Elle releva son visage vers lui et effleura doucement ses lèvres.

- Encore merci d'être intervenu à temps, ajouta-telle en reposant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.


	9. Note de l'auteur

Suite à plusieurs mp, je posterai tout de même mes autres fics sur ce site contrairement à ma décision prise dans la semaine.

Je tiens à remercier chacun et chacune pour m'avoir signaler que ma fic était appréciée ici également.

Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais totalement oublié de faire ce que je fais toujours quand je poste mes fics, mettre la preview de l'épi du lendemain. Désolée, je ne sais pas ou j'avais la tête.

Je vous mets ça dans les reviews pour les prochains paras afin que ceux qui ne veulent pas être spoiler ne les lisent pas.

Celle pour le para de demain y est sous la review du para 7.

Pour les liens vers des sites bien connus des chansons dans mes fics, je vais les ôter dans les paras pour éviter tout problème éventuel car j'hésite vraiment à savoir si tout ce qui se trouve sur ces sites sont bien du domaine publique ou non. Comme je veux éviter les problèmes, je préfère donc m'abstenir.

Mais si certaines le souhaitent, elles peuvent m'envoyer un mp et je leur indiquerai l'adresse source. Le lien est normalement relié aux premiers mots des chansons pour avoir le son en même temps que la lecture.

Vous pouvez également les rechercher par vous même puisque bien entendu les auteurs sont toujours cités, comme il se doit, à la fin de mes chapitres quand il y a lieu.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent de leur temps pour me lire.


	10. Chapter 9

Blair observait Chuck à ses côtés. Ils s'étaient endormis dans la chambre du jet après l'escale à Paris pour laisser embarquer sa mère et son beau-père.

Elle ne voulait plus de prince charmant et pourtant elle avait un véritable chevalier à ses côtés. Il avait volé à son secours à la seconde où elle l'avait appelé depuis Monaco.

Elle ne put réprimer un haut le cœur en repensant à Louis. Comment avait-elle pu se mentir à ce point sur l'homme avec qui elle voulait passer sa vie ? Elle avait toujours su, au fond d'elle, que le seul avec qui elle voulait vivre chaque jour jusqu'au dernier était le roi de UES.

Chuck n'avait pas besoin d'un château, il avait des tas d'hôtels et tout New-York pour royaume, ce qui était bien plus grand que le vulgaire rocher de Louis.

Elle caressa doucement son visage, bleui par le coup que lui avait porté son taré de mari, qui avait tenté d'abuser d'elle. Non, Louis n'était plus rien du tout pour elle à présent puisque la principauté avait validé l'annulation. Juste un horrible souvenir qu'elle s'efforcerait d'éliminer de sa mémoire le plus rapidement possible.

Elle remercia finalement le ciel de ne pas avoir eu ce bébé avec lui. Elle aurait été enchaînée à lui pour toujours ainsi que ce pauvre enfant.

Chuck remua et elle se décida à se lever pour le laisser dormir encore un peu.

Elle sortit de la cabine le plus discrètement possible pour rejoindre sa mère et Cyrus dans le coin salon. Ce dernier avait tenu à venir aussi et Blair en était très contente. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé éprouver autant de tendresse pour le nouveau mari de sa mère la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Mais il rendait sa mère heureuse et était un homme extraordinaire. Eléanor était épanouie et sereine à ses côtés. Elle ne s'était pas trompée sur lui et elle ne s'était pas non plus fourvoyée lorsqu'elle avait été demandé l'aide de Chuck pour tenter de mettre fin à son simulacre de mariage avant qu'il ne commence officiellement.

Elle était sa mère et même si elles n'avaient pas toujours été très proches toutes les deux par le passé, les choses étaient différentes à présent. Eléanor connaissait très bien sa fille et savait parfaitement qui ou non pouvait lui apporter le bonheur.

Dommage qu'il ait fallu autant de temps à Blair pour en prendre conscience elle aussi.

- Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ? s'inquiéta Eléanor, assise confortablement dans un fauteuil, une couverture sur les genoux.

Son mari s'était assoupi dans celui d'en face.

- Je vais bien maintenant, l'émotion du choc s'atténue peu à peu, sourit sa fille pour la rassurer.

- Tant mieux, mais tu sais, il se peut qu'il te faille encore un peu de temps, une pareille agression ce n'est pas anodin.

- Je sais, mais je suis Blair Waldorf et il n'est pas question que je laisse un malade m'empêcher de vivre ma vie. Et grâce à Chuck et à son amour, elle s'annonce radieuse.

- Ça c'est ma fille ! dit Eléanor en lui rendant son sourire. Et puisqu'on en est à parler de Chuck, je suis heureuse que tout s'arrange finalement pour vous deux. Sans parler du fait de ne rien lui devoir et de ne pas avoir à lui rendre de compte sur mes activités.

- Pardon ? demanda Blair.

- Hé bien oui, vu que la dote n'est plus à payer, je n'ai plus besoin de lui vendre ma société.

Blair regarda sa mère perplexe.

- Il voulait racheter toutes les parts de ma société pour que je puisse honorer la dette sans perdre quoi que ce soit, expliqua Eléanor.

- Il voulait intégrer ton entreprise de création à Bass Industrie ?

- Non, pas exactement. Il aurait été propriétaire à part entière, sur ses propres fonds, et moi, j'aurai pu gérer la société comme je l'ai toujours fait.

- Mais il a investi tout le capital qu'il a retiré de ses actions de Bass industrie pour acheter l'Empire il y a plusieurs années et ce n'est pas le Victrola à lui seul qui peut concurrencer la valeur de ton entreprise.

- Hé bien, Chuck est un garçon doué et intelligent, il a engrangé pas mal de bénéfice je suppose, puisqu'il avait un nouveau projet à Brooklyn.

- Avait ?

- Oui, enfin, je crois, d'après ce que j'ai compris…. Si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a dit Lily, bafouilla un peu sa mère. Après tout, tu n'auras qu'à le lui demander, c'est ton petit ami, pas le mien.

Blair s'enfonça dans le dossier de son fauteuil. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'explications supplémentaires, elle comprenait très bien toute seule. Il était prêt à sacrifier ce qu'il avait voulu construire en marge de son héritage pour qu'elle puisse retrouver sa liberté.

Ce même hôtel qui lui tenait tant à cœur i peine deux ans et qui avait bien failli lui coûter son amour. Aujourd'hui, il s'en serait débarrassé sans même sourciller, tout en sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté de revenir vers lui dans de pareilles conditions. Sans rien en attendre en retour pour lui-même.

Tout ça pour lui épargner de devoir vivre sous le même toit que l'homme qu'elle avait épousé alors qu'il l'avait supplié de ne pas le faire. Il l'aimait au-delà de lui-même, sans aucune limite. Et dire qu'elle avait eu peur de s'engager avec lui, effrayée à l'idée qu'il puisse lui briser à nouveau le cœur.

Elle repensa à sa meilleure amie qui lui avait fait la leçon, et exprimé le fond de sa pensée, avant la cérémonie. Elle aussi avait tenté de la mettre en garde contre ses propres erreurs, mais elle ne l'avait pas écoutée, pas plus qu'elle n'avait écouté Chuck lorsqu'il avait voulu la mettre en garde contre ce petit jeu à l'encontre de Louis.

Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à écouter ceux qui l'aimaient, même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours de son avis et ne disaient pas toujours amen à tout pour lui faire plaisir. Car ils avaient à cœur son intérêt, même si ça ne lui sautait pas toujours aux yeux.

Elle avait hâte d'être à Manhattan et de revoir Serena, elle savait qu'elle devrait s'excuser pour son attitude après le mariage. S'enfuir avec Dan de la cérémonie, en robe de mariée, non mais, à quoi avait-elle pensé en faisant ce choix ?

Elle aurait mieux fait de demander à Chuck de l'emmener dans ce jet, où elle était assise en ce moment même. Toute cette histoire de mariage aurait été classée en deux temps trois mouvements et l'épisode de ce soir n'aurait jamais eu lieu.

Elle se leva et regagna la chambre qu'elle avait quittée peu avant. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, tout près de lui, respirant son odeur. Il se retourna, à moitié somnolant.

- Où étais-tu passée ? marmonna-t-il

- Je croyais que tu dormais quand je suis partie, s'étonna-t-elle.

- J'ai froid quand tu n'es pas là, répondit-il en passant le bras autour de sa taille.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux, sans même ouvrir les yeux.

- Je ne dors pas bien lorsque tu es loin de moi, j'ai horreur de ça, ajouta-t-il en la serrant plus fort. J'ai besoin de te sentir tout contre moi, pour ne pas faire de cauchemars.

- Des cauchemars où je disparais ? hasarda-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Arrête ! Dis pas des trucs comme ça, maugréa-t-il.

Elle caressa son visage, de l'autre côté de sa pommette enflée et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

- Pourtant tu aurais enduré de passer toutes tes nuits sans moi. Et tu étais prêt à vendre l'Empire, la pierre angulaire de ton avenir, pour que je puisse être débarrassée de Louis.

Elle avait discuté avec Eléanor, elle était donc au courant de ses intentions. Il se contenta de répondre à son baiser, avant d'ajouter en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- Sans toi, je n'ai pas d'avenir.


	11. Chapter 10

Le jet se posa sur le tarmac de l'aéroport privé et ils en descendirent tous pour prendre la voiture qui les ramènerait jusqu'à chez eux.

Blair monta la première dans la limo et fut agréablement surprise d'y trouver Serena. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir sur la banquette en cuir que cette dernière enlaça sa meilleure amie.

- S, mais, je ne savais pas que tu serais là, s'étonna Blair.

- Après ce que tu as traversé, c'est normal que je sois là pour toi.

- Alors, tu n'es vraiment plus fâchée contre moi ?

- Ne dis pas de stupidité, comme si je pouvais rester en colère quand ma meilleure amie passe par un moment difficile. Juste, il suffit de voir, si tu es disposée à me laisser t'aider et t'épauler cette fois.

- J'ai bien retenu la leçon, dit simplement B en se poussant plus près d'elle pour que sa mère et Cyrus puissent monter dans la voiture eux-aussi.

Chuck s'y engouffra à son tour et prit place de l'autre côté de Blair.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son sauveur et laissa Serena prendre sa main entre les siennes.

**xoxox**

**- **J'arrive pas à y croire ! Qui aurait pu soupçonner ça de Louis ? s'exclama Nate

- Pourtant c'était bien réel, je t'assure, soupira Chuck en avalant une gorgée de scotch.

Il ferma à demi les paupières, tentant de chasser de son esprit les gémissements de Blair à l'autre bout du combiné.

- Hé, ça va toi ? demanda son meilleur ami. Tu as dû être pas mal secoué toi aussi.

Chuck se contenta de vider son verre d'un trait, en silence.

Bien sûr qu'il avait été complètement retourné par cet épisode. Entendre la femme de sa vie subir la violence d'un autre, prise au piège dans une pièce avec un dégénéré. Il avait cru que son cœur allait exploser en mille morceaux. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attarder sur ses états d'âmes.

Nate l'observa sans reposer la question, c'était inutile, il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

- J'aurais voulu le tuer de mes propres mains, grommela Chuck.

- J'te crois sans problème ! D'ailleurs, je suis étonné que tu ais accepté que Blair négocie avec eux pour étouffer cette histoire.

- C'est ce que B voulait ! Il lui a déjà fait bien assez de mal comme ça. Pas la peine d'y rajouter l'humiliation publique, tu sais comment elle est.

- Oui, je sais, mais tu crois qu'elle pourra passez à travers ça comme ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je suppose qu'il va lui falloir du temps, dit Chuck en se resservant un autre whisky.

- C'est pour ça que tu as prévenu S de votre arrivée ?

- C'est sa meilleure amie ! Et puis sa mère est là aussi, sans oublier Dorota, naturellement. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de présences féminines à ses côtés. Et de toute manière, je ne vois ce que peux faire de plus, à part veiller sur elle.

- T'es vraiment inquiet, hein ! constata l'héritier Archibald.

Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vu son meilleur ami aussi pâle, à part le halo violet qui s'étalait sur sa joue gauche et qui ne faisait qu'accentuer sa tête de déterré. Il lui semblait étrangement calme, vu la situation. Trop calme…. à l'extérieur du moins. Il s'aperçut que le liquide ambré tremblait légèrement dans le verre qu'il tenait à la main.

- Je crois que je peux affirmer que je n'ai jamais aussi peur de toute ma vie, confia Chuck, avant de terminer son second verre cul sec.

- Pas même quand tu t'es fait tiré dessus à Prague et que tu t'es retrouvé agonisant tout seul dans cette ruelle ? questionna Nate pour tenter de le faire parler.

- Non ! déclara simplement le roi de l'UES en regardant au dehors.

- Le point positif, c'est qu'on n'a pas besoin de déménager, vu que tu n'as plus à payer la dette des Waldorf. Donc, Blair et toi, vous pouvez à nouveau être ensemble, tenta encore le jeune homme au regard clair pour faire avancer la discussion en terrain plus joyeux.

- On n'a pas vraiment prit le temps d'en parler, murmura Chuck.

- Mais ? Tu l'as sauvée ! Et tu m'as dit que vous aviez passé l'après-midi tous les deux, dans ta chambre d'hôtel. Si elle est venue t'y rejoindre, c'est qu'elle en avait envie ! Et elle t'a appelé au milieu de la nuit depuis Monaco. Elle t'aime, c'est évident, aussi évident que toi tu l'aimes.

- Je sais, mais jusque là, ça ne lui a pas vraiment suffit, alors maintenant...

Chuck posa son verre, vide, sur le bar et se dirigea vers sa chambre. La discussion était clairement terminée.

Nate se sentait mal pour lui. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé avec Blair, il ne pouvait pas imaginer que le destin ne les réunirait pas à nouveau. Pourtant son ami n'en avait pas l'air si convaincu. Peut-être était-ce le contre coup de cette horrible affaire ?

**xoxox**

Blair plongea la main dans la boîte de macarons que Serena avait posée sur la table et en porta un à ses lèvres. Installées sur le sofa dans le salon des Waldorf, elles avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi à regarder « Diamants sur canapé » comme au bon vieux temps.

Elle était heureuse que sa meilleure amie soit là. Tout le monde était aux petits soins pour elle. Sa mère avait même annulé un rendez-vous avec un de ses plus gros clients pour pouvoir rentrer avec elle à New York. La savoir ici avec Cyrus la rassurait.

Le seul point noir de ce retour était Chuck. Il avait disparu presqu'aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés à son appartement. Elle avait cru qu'il resterait avec elle, lui aussi, mais il lui avait dit qu'il devait préparer une réunion.

Vu la manière dont il avait quitté Manhattan pour Monaco, elle comprenait qu'il ait eu des choses importantes en cours au moment de son départ. Mais ce qui la gênait, c'était plutôt la manière dont il s'était volatilisé, comme s'il avait été pressé de partir. C'est à peine s'il lui avait dit au revoir.

- Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ? questionna Dorota en passant la tête par la porte.

- Je veux bien encore du thé, dit S

- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. Et vous Miss Blair ?

- Non, merci, je n'ai besoin de rien.

La domestique revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la théière et constata que Blair n'avait pas encore touché à celui qu'elle lui avait servi avant le film.

Elle fit un signe discret à la blonde pour le lui signifier.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? demanda doucement S

- Non, je n'ai aucune envie de donner plus d'importance à cet épisode qu'il n'en vaut la peine.

Sa meilleure amie lui jeta un regard lourd de sens. Elle connaissait parfaitement la tendance de Blair au déni. C'était l'un de ses principaux traits de caractères.

- Ok, tu ne vas pas me lâcher avec ça de toute façon, donc allons-y qu'on en soit débarrassé, soupira la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, c'est ça, vas-y crache le morceau, l'encouragea la jolie blonde.

- C'était horrible, Louis avait tout pourvoir sur moi et j'en étais réduite à le supplier. Et plus je le suppliais, plus il y prenait du plaisir. Ce type est complètement taré. Je me demande comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça.

- Personne ne l'aurait cru capable d'un tel acte, énonça sa meilleure amie.

- Je sais, le coupable, c'est lui, pas moi. Et quand je pense qu'il a osé poser ses mains sur moi. Beurk ! Ça me dégoûte ! Heureusement que Chuck est arrivé au bon moment pour me sauver de ses griffes. Dire que je n'ai pas pris ses avertissements au sérieux. Tu crois qu'il est en colère après moi ?

- Quoi ? Sérieusement ? C'est ça qui t'inquiète le plus après ce que Louis t'a fait subir ?

- Oui, non, je sais parfaitement ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce, j'y étais. Mais, hormis le fait que je vais sûrement en faire des cauchemars pendant encore des semaines, je me demande comment Chuck …. Je ne sais pas, tu crois qu'il m'en veut pour ce qui s'est passé ? C'est vrai après tout, si j'avais accepté sa proposition de payer la dote, on aurait pu éviter tout ça… Je veux dire, je ne serais pas partie vivre sur ce maudit rocher et mon mariage aurait été une affaire classée en quelques jours.

- Je suis certaine qu'il ne t'en veut pas pour ça. Il m'a appelée et il a pris la peine de faire un arrêt pour que ta mère puisse revenir ici avec toi. Et aussi, il a accouru dès qu'il a eu raccroché, après ton coup de fil au milieu de la nuit, enfin à Manhattan. C'est bien la preuve que tout ce qu'il veut, c'est être avec toi.

- Je sais ça aussi et je n'ai pas arrêté de repenser à ce que tu m'as dit avant mon mariage.

- Euh, à quel moment exactement ?

- Quand tu as dit que j'avais peur de vivre mon amour avec Chuck. Je crois que tu avais raison. J'ai inconsciemment dressé des tas obstacles entre nous, tous plus échevelés les uns que les autres, pour ne pas qu'on soit ensemble et je me demande bien par miracle, il n'a pas encore laissé tomber.

- Parce qu'il est raide dingue de toi, tout simplement. Et qu'il n'y a rien qu'il ne ferait pas ou n'endurerait pas pour toi. Le grand Chuck Bass est complètement perdu sans toi, sourit S.

Blair lui rendit son sourire.

- Tu as raison, je crois qu'on peut dire que je maîtrise plutôt bien la situation avec lui. Mais il restera toujours Chuck Bass, même s'il est devenu l'homme que je voulais qu'il soit.

- C'est pour ça que tu l'aimes, non ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je l'aime et que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec lui. Et tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'il est plus que temps que je le lui dise à nouveau et que je me jette à l'eau pour de bon cette fois.

- Alors file, lui répondit son amie, souriant de plus belle.

Blair ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner par sa capacité à retourner toute situation en sa faveur. Serena se demandait bien où elle puisait toute cette force intérieure. A sa place, elle aurait sans doute sangloté sous sa couette pendant des jours avant d'oser mettre le nez dehors. Mais Blair avait toujours été bien plus forte qu'elle et elle mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais se laisser abattre. Elle était Queen B et personne ne pouvait avoir raison d'elle.

L'inquiétude de la belle blonde faisait place à un sentiment de soulagement. Sa meilleure amie était enfin redevenue elle-même, comme si elle se souvenait tout à coup de qui elle était, alors qu'elle avait disparue depuis des mois.

Et ce qui étonnait plus encore Serena, c'est que si cette agression de Louis avait vraiment terrorisé Blair, rien de plus normal, il lui avait aussi fait prendre conscience des limites à manipuler impunément autrui et bizarrement B arrivait à en tirer quelque chose de pas trop moche alors que le commun des mortels n'en n'aurait retenu que le côté scabreux.


	12. Chapter 11

Chuck laissait l'eau chaude couler sur sa nuque, tentant de se réchauffer. Mais, c'est à l'intérieur qu'il avait froid. Il était glacé. Depuis tellement longtemps maintenant qu'il ne se rappelait même plus s'être sentit autrement.

A part dans les brefs moments où il entrevoyait vaguement l'espoir d'être enfin heureux avec Blair, tous les deux réunis, jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

Il se sourit cyniquement à lui-même.

Comment Chuck Bass en était-il arrivé à devenir à ce point dépendant de quelqu'un d'autre ? Lui qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à être seul et à se débrouiller par lui-même, sans compter sur les autres, clamant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aimer et d'être aimé.

Son père devait bien rire de là-haut. Il pouvait entendre ses sarcasmes d'ici. Il l'avait pourtant bien prévenu qu'il ne devait pas se montrer faible en laissant ses sentiments prendre le dessus.

Mais il était bien trop tard pour pouvoir y remédier maintenant. Son cœur avait besoin d'elle autant que ses poumons d'air pour respirer. Blair était son oxygène et sans elle il s'asphyxiait, lentement, mais inexorablement. Et ce n'était sûrement pas près de changer !

Il ne savait pas comment il devait se comporter avec elle, après ce qui s'était passé avec Louis, maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés à New-York. Il avait sauté dans le jet sans se poser la moindre question. Animé par le besoin de la revoir, de l'aider à se sortir de ce mariage complètement insensé.

Il avait tant espéré cet appel, mais maintenant quoi ? Elle allait sans doute encore trouver un argument « imparable » à lui opposer pour refuser de partager sa vie. Et il ne pourrait pas aller contre.

Il s'imaginait bien qu'après pareille mésaventure, elle n'aurait aucunement envie de s'engager dans une autre relation. Sans parler du traumatisme que l'agression qu'elle avait subie éveillerait sûrement en elle et qu'il ne le comprenait que trop bien. Il n'avait aucune intention de la brusquer.

Mais combien de temps devrait-il encore l'attendre ? Étais-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? Ou espérait-elle simplement qu'il finisse par se décourager ? Ou bien par comprendre qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais vers lui.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, elle le lui avait dit clairement le soir du nouvel an. « Nous ne pourrons jamais plus être ensemble. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aimerai plus. »

Peut-être que c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait après tout. Garder son amour pour lui sans pour autant le vivre, sans qu'ils ne soient plus jamais ensemble à nouveau. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, que c'était mieux comme ça finalement.

Il se souvint du soir de la Barmitsva. Ce soir là, il avait peut-être pris la bonne décision en l'éloignant de lui. Il pensait qu'elle serait plus heureuse avec Louis. Manifestement non !

Mais cela voulait-il dire qu'elle trouverait le bonheur avec lui ? Malgré toutes les déclarations enflammées qu'elle lui avait faites dans la voiture le soir de l'accident, elle n'était visiblement pas prête à s'engager dans une vie à deux avec lui.

Il en venait à douter de tout. Si elle avait cessé de croire en eux, alors qu'elle y avait pourtant cru si longtemps, peut-être était-il temps qu'il arrête de lutter contre le vent lui aussi.

Il s'était promis qu'il ne le ferait plus jamais. Mais là, il était perdu, complètement perdu sans elle en fait. Il ne savait plus quel sens il devait donner à sa vie, qui n'en n'avait plus et il ignorait même si elle en aurait à nouveau un jour.

La seule chose qu'il était capable de ressentir, c'était la douleur de son absence. Sa souffrance occultait tout le reste. Il avait vécu les derniers mois comme un robot, complètement indifférent à ce qui se passait au dehors.

Lorsqu'il la tenait dans ses bras, tout contre lui, la peine s'estompait, elle disparaissait. Mais cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps, elle revenait tout aussi vite, à chaque fois qu'elle le rejetait, encore et encore.

Pourtant il était incapable de s'empêcher de l'aimer, d'espérer qu'un jour peut-être, elle accepterait son amour et s'en contenterait. Que cela lui suffirait à être heureuse.

Mais elle était Blair Waldorf, elle ne se satisfaisait pas de la banalité. Elle avait besoin de bien plus que ça, en tout cas bien plus que ce qu'il était capable de lui offrir apparemment, même en étant devenu meilleur.

Le problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas changer ce qu'il était plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre pour la convaincre qu'il était sincèrement amoureux fou. Il ne savait pas comment l'aimer autrement, comment lui dire ou lui démontrer l'étendue de ses sentiments pour elle.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage, grimaçant en tâtonnant l'entaille que lui avait faite Louis avec le presse papier et coupa l'eau. Pour l'instant, il allait téléphoner à Serena pour savoir comment Blair s'en sortait.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de continuer sur le chemin qu'elle traçait pour eux de toute manière. Elle était totalement maître de lui et de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. Il fut surpris de constater que le soir était tombé. Il était déboussolé par le décalage horaire et s'était sûrement bien trop éternisé sous la douche, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il alluma la lampe dans sa chambre et fut encore plus surpris de trouver Blair, endormie sur son lit.

- Salut, dit-elle en se frottant les yeux, réveillée et un peu aveuglée par la lumière qui venait de jaillir brusquement.

- Je… désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là, je croyais que tu étais chez toi avec Serena.

- Oui, on a passé une super après-midi, on s'est fait tous mes films préférés en mangeant des macarons. Mais, j'avais besoin de toi, tu me manquais trop. Tu es parti si vite tout à l'heure que tu m'as à peine embrassée.

Chuck sentit son cœur battre et sa peine s'atténuer à nouveau. Elle était là, si proche, si belle et chaque fois qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens, il avait l'impression de se noyer dans le bonheur. Et même s'il savait que ce monde n'était qu'éphémère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y retourner, encore et encore.

Elle se leva et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour se blottir contre lui et il referma les siens sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Juste quelques instants de répit, qui lui permettaient de respirer et de tenir bon jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il pour elle.

- Toujours quand tu es là, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle releva ses yeux vers lui, anxieuse.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce qui s'est passé avec Louis ?

- Quoi ? Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Le seul fautif dans cette histoire, c'est lui, pas toi.

- Alors, tu veux bien que je dorme ici avec toi. ? J'ai besoin de te sentir tout contre moi, pour ne pas faire de cauchemars, moi non plus.

- Tu as besoin de le demander ? s'étonna-t-il. S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je passerais toutes mes nuits sans aucune exception avec toi.

- C'est ce que je veux moi aussi.

- Alors dis-moi.

- Dis-moi quoi ?

- Ce que je dois faire, ce que je dois être, pour que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me quitter, dit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

- Tout est déjà parfait comme tu es et comme tu le fais. Tu es tout ce que je veux et tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je pensais chaque mot que j'ai prononcé dans cette limousine. Seulement je t'aime tellement, ça me terrifie. Ça me dévore entièrement. Je t'aime plus que tout. Je serais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour toi et je ne sais que trop bien ce dont je suis capable. Tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien, mais moi, je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi.

- Ce n'est pas toi, affirma-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je t'aime, tu es absolument parfaite comme tu es, tu l'as toujours été. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi moi non plus. Je brûlerais en enfer si besoin est. Je traverserais tout pour toi et avec toi, je t'accompagnerai jusque dans tes idées les plus sombres, sourit-il.

- Je sais, et tu viens de le faire encore. Si je n'avais pas voulu jouer au bras de fer avec Louis. Si je t'avais écouté… depuis le début...je veux dire le tout début après l'accident, murmura-t-elle. Si je ne n'étais pas repartie pour Monaco, si j'avais été là à ton réveil, pour te tenir la main, comme j'aurais dû l'être, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Parce que tu l'avais déjà fait avant, quand je t'ai entraîné avec moi dans cette voiture. Tu as bien faillit en mourir et ça, jamais je n'aurais pu me le pardonner.

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme des milliers de chevaux lancés au galop.

- Mais, je suis toujours là, déclara-t-il avec force.

- Oui, tu es toujours là. Et je me demande bien par quel miracle. Je voudrais pouvoir tout effacer et revenir avant cet accident, quand on projetait de finir notre vie tous les deux. Avant que je ne te laisse dans cet hôpital et que je n'invente tous ces obstacles pour nous éviter de nous retrouver.

- Il suffit de reprendre là où on a été interrompu. Il n'en tient qu'à nous. Si tu le veux aussi.

- Oui, je le veux, je veux vivre avec toi, je veux partager ma vie entière avec toi. Chaque jour, chaque nuit qu'il nous reste, jusqu'au bout du chemin, aussi cabossé puisse-t-il être.

Elle caressa son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tous ses doutes avaient disparus. Il l'aimait, d'un amour incommensurable et inconditionnel. Son cœur dansait dans sa poitrine, cette fois elle ne ferait pas demi-tour, elle ne craignait plus de le perdre.

Il répondit à son baiser, se laissant porter par le bonheur intense de cet instant. La douleur dans sa poitrine s'était envolée et la plaie de son cœur pouvait commencer à se résorber et à cicatriser enfin. Elle était là, dans ses bras et elle ne trouvait plus aucune excuse pour ne pas laisser libre court à leur amour.

_There's nothing I could say to you__  
____**Il n'y a rien que je puisse te dire**__**  
**__Nothing I could ever do to make you see__  
____**Rien que je ne pourrais jamais faire pour te montrer**__**  
**__What you mean to me__  
____**Ce que tu représentes pour moi**_

_All the pain, the tears I cried__  
____**Toute la douleur, les larmes que j'ai pleurées**__**  
**__Sti__ll you never said goodbye and now I know__  
____**Et pourtant tu ne m'as jamais dit au revoir et maintenant je sais**__**  
**__How far you'd go__  
____**Jusque où tu irais**_

_I know I let you down__  
_**___Je sais que je t'ai laissé tomber__  
_**_But it's not like that now__**  
**____**Mais ce n'est plus comme ça maintenant**__**  
**__This time I'll never let you go__**  
**____**Cette fois je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir**_

_I will be, all that you want__  
____**Je serai, tout ce que tu veux**__**  
**__And get myself together__  
____**Je me prendrai en main **__**  
**__Cause you keep me from falling apart__  
____**Car tu m'empêches de m'effondrer**_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever__  
____**Toute ma vie, je serai avec toi pour toujours**__**  
**__To get you through the day__  
____**Pour t'aider à traverser le chemin **__**  
**__And make everything okay__  
____**Et faire que tout aille bien**__**  
**_

_I thought that I had everything__  
____**Je pensais que j'avais tout**__**  
**I didn't know what life could bring**  
**____**Je ne savais pas ce que la vie pouvait m'apporter**__**  
**__But now I see, honestly__  
____**Mais maintenant je vois, honnêtement**__**  
**_

_You're the one thing I got right__  
_**___Tu es la seule chose que j'ai faite de bien __  
_**_The only one I let inside__  
__**Le seul que je laisse entrer **__**  
**__Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me__  
____**Maintenant je peux respirer, car tu es ici avec moi**__**  
**_

_And if I let you down__**  
**____**Et si je te laissais tomber**__**  
**__I'll turn it all around__  
____**Je ferais demi-tour **__**  
**__Cause I will never let you go__  
____**Car je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir**_

_I will be, all that you want__  
____**Je serai, tout ce que tu veux**__**  
**__And get myself together__  
____**Je me prendrai en main **__**  
**__Cause you keep me from falling apart__  
____**Car tu m'empêches de m'effondrer**__**  
**_

_All my life, I'll be with you forever__  
____**Toute ma vie, je serai avec toi pour toujours**__**  
**To get you through the day  
__**Pour t'aider à traverser le chemin **__**  
**__And make everything okay__  
____**Et faire que tout aille bien**__**  
**_

_Cause without you I can't sleep__  
____**Car sans toi je ne peux pas dormir**__**  
**I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave**  
**____**Je ne te laisserai plus jamais, jamais partir**__**  
**__You're all I've got, you're all I want__**  
**____**Tu es tout ce que j'ai, tu es tout ce que je veux**__**  
**__Yeah...______**  
**_

_And without you I don't know what I'd do__  
____**Et sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je ferais **__**  
**__I can never, ever live a day without you__  
____**Je ne pourrais plus jamais, jamais vivre un jour sans toi**__**  
**__Here, with me, do you see ?__**  
**____**Ici, avec moi, est-ce que tu vois ?**__**  
**__You're all I need__  
____**Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin**__**  
**_

_And I will be, all that you want__  
____**Et je serai, tout ce que tu veux**__**  
**__And get myself together__  
____**Je me prendrai en main **__**  
**__Cause you keep me from falling apart__  
____**Car tu m'empêches de m'effondrer**__**  
**_

_All my life (my life), I'll be with you forever (forever)  
__**Toute ma vie (ma vie), je serai avec toi pour toujours (pour toujours)**__**  
**__To get you through the day__  
____**Pour t'aider à traverser le chemin **__**  
**__And make everything okay__  
____**Et faire que tout aille bien**__**  
**_

_I will be, (I'll be) all that you want __  
____**Je serai, (je serai) tout ce que tu veux **__**  
**__And get myself together (get myself together)__  
____**Je me prendrai en main (me prendrai en main) **__**  
**__Cause you keep me from falling apart__  
____**Car tu m'empêches de m'effondrer**__**  
**_

_And all my life, you know I'll be with you forever __  
____**Et toute ma vie, tu sais je serai avec toi pour toujours **__**  
**__To get you through the day__  
____**Pour t'aider à traverser le chemin **__**  
**__And make everything okay__  
____**Et faire que tout aille bien**_

___Avril Lavigne « I will be »_


	13. Chapter 12

Chuck se réveilla aux côtés de Blair qui à haletait et gémissait dans son sommeil, il la vit remuer dans les premières lueurs de l'aube.

Elle sentait les mains du prince fou s'insinuer partout sur elle, revivant cet horrible moment avant son départ du rocher.

- Louis….. non, murmura-t-elle en se démenant de plus belle.

Elle se redressa d'un coup en reprenant conscience, tremblante de peur et sursauta quand Chuck posa sa main sur son épaule.

Elle se retourna d'un coup, le visage crispé par la terreur, avant de se rendre compte que c'était seulement un cauchemar.

- Ce n'est que moi, dit-il doucement.

- Chuck, soupira-t-elle de soulagement, en se plaquant contre lui.

- Je suis là, c'est fini. C'était juste un cauchemar. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Je suis là, reprit-il en la berçant tout contre lui.

Elle se cramponna à lui encore un peu plus fort, fermant les yeux pour s'imprégner de son odeur. Les battements de son cœur reprenaient lentement leur course normale.

Il resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser au sommet de sa chevelure.

- Je ne permettrai plus que qui que ce soit te fasse le moindre mal, murmura-t-il. Plus jamais, c'est promis.

Il s'allongea, l'attirant doucement avec lui, toujours soudée contre son torse. Elle se lova au creux de lui et entrelaça ses doigts entre ceux de Chuck. Posant sa tête sur sa poitrine, elle reprit un instant son souffle.

- Je sais, dit-elle tout bas. Le plus sur endroit qui existe au monde, c'est entre tes bras. Quand je suis comme ça, tout contre toi, je sais qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver de mal.

Elle se laissa doucement retomber dans les limbes, espérant que celui qui avait été furtivement son mari ne vienne plus hanter ses songes.

Chuck la tint fermement sur son cœur, enveloppée dans ses bras. Respirant le parfum du shampoing de la femme qu'il aimait si fort et qu'il avait délivrée de son geôlier, il sombra lentement au pays des rêves lui aussi.

xoxox

Blair se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle sortit doucement de sa torpeur, toujours ancrée à Chuck, qui n'avait pas relâché son étreinte malgré son sommeil. Elle resta de longues minutes, à l'écouter dormir. Sa respiration était calme et apaisante. Il était son phare en pleine nuit de tempête. Celui à qui elle pouvait se raccrocher, sur qui elle pourrait compter, toujours. Par ce qu'il l'aimait, telle qu'elle était, sans autre condition.

Elle n'en revenait pas d'y être enfin. Elle avait osé sauter le pas. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait jamais voulu, tout ce dont elle avait besoin… et bien plus encore. Avec lui, elle savait que le bonheur lui tendait les bras, ils se confondaient avec les siens, dans lesquels elle se sentait protégée du monde extérieur. Elle savait qu'il déplacerait des montagnes pour elle si nécessaire. Elle l'aimait, comme elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse aimer. Elle ne le laisserait plus jamais s'éloigner d'elle. Elle ne laisserait plus rien, ni personne, s'immiscer entre eux.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et l'embrassa sur le front, caressant son menton.

- Tu as mieux dormi ? marmonna-t-il

- Oui, et toi ?

- Toujours quand je te tiens dans mes bras, sourit-il.

- Je t'aime, tellement, souffla-t-elle en levant son visage vers lui.

- Je t'aime aussi, dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Blair.

Elle lui rendit son baiser, plus passionnément, avant de passer sa main sous son haut de pyjama. Elle la laissa errer sur sa peau, tandis que sa bouche happait le lobe de son oreille, avant de descendre insidieusement dans son cou, plus voluptueusement encore.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il.

- Plus que certaine, susurra-t-elle en frôlant l'arrête de son visage de ses lèvres.

Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche et pivota pour se retrouver entièrement au-dessus de lui. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, caressant sa nuque et le haut de son dos et répondit à ses désirs ardents.

xoxox

Nate entra dans le penthouse de l'Empire peu avant midi. Il se servit un verre et consulta ses mails sur son I phone. Il pensait peut-être voir son meilleur ami. Il était rentré au milieu de la nuit et l'avait raté ce matin. Et vu la tête que Chuck avait la veille, il avait sûrement dû dormir tard. En tout cas, il l'espérait parce le roi de UES avait l'air d'en avoir bien besoin.

Il entendit la porte de la chambre de Chuck et fut surpris de voir Blair s'avancer vers lui tout sourire.

- B ?

- Ne fait pas cette tête d'ahuri, Nate, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois sortir de cette chambre.

Le regard du jeune homme se fixa sur la porte restée entre ouverte, attendant que l'héritier Bass ne sorte pour le tirer de la situation à laquelle il n'avait pas prévu de faire face, du moins pas si tôt et pas comme ça.

- Chuck est parti i peine un quart d'heure, indiqua la brune en notant le malaise du jeune homme.

Il ne savait pas comment parler de ce qui s'était passé avec elle. Si elle avait encore été avec lui et non avec son meilleur ami, il aurait sûrement péter un câble.

- Je croyais que… Tu ne devrais pas rester entre femmes ou… un truc du genre ? Enfin… tu vois, quoi ! s'empêtra Nate.

Blair sourit en voyant son ami rougir et bafouiller. C'était donc pour ça que l'homme qui l'aimait avait disparu si vite la veille. Il avait pensé qu'elle préférerait se retrouver en présence exclusivement féminine.

- Je ne vais sûrement pas laisser ce détraqué diriger ma vie, répondit Queen B. J'ai déjà perdu bien assez de temps comme ça avec lui !

- Alors, tu vas bien ? questionna l'héritier Archibald, soulagé de revoir enfin la Blair qu'il avait toujours connue.

- Je vais bien, oui. D'ailleurs, je t'annonce officiellement que je n'ai jamais été mariée et que je suis à nouveau la petite amie de Chuck.

- Tant mieux ! Et j'espère que cette fois, ça marchera pour vous deux. Parce qu'il en a vraiment baver quand tu l'as laissé. Et je ne crois pas qu'il survivrait à une autre rupture. Il errait ici comme un mort vivant depuis l'accident.

Le sourire de la jolie brune s'effaça.

- Ça n'a pas été facile pour moi non plus, lui fit-elle remarquer sur la défensive.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, s'exclama le beau brun.

- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que… je m'en veux de tout ce qui s'est passé. Je suis la seule fautive et je sais que j'ai fait souffrir Chuck inutilement, pourtant, c'était la dernière chose que je voulais.

- Alors, ne le quitte plus, c'est pas compliqué, dit-il en souriant.

- Je n'en n'ai pas l'intention ! D'ailleurs, ça me donne une idée et tu vas m'aider.

Nate fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir participer à cette « illumination ». Elle avait été sa petite amie et il reconnaissait le petit sourire qu'elle affichait. Ça n'était pas bon signe en général.


	14. Chapter 13

Chuck regardait le croupier étaler les cartes sur le tapis vert. Nate avait eu une bonne idée. Ce petit week-end de détente lui faisait le plus grand bien et il n'était visiblement pas le seul.

Blair était surexcitée comme une petite fille depuis leur départ. Elle et Serena profitaient aussi de ce petit week-end, mais pas de la même manière que les garçons, car elles ne donnaient pas du tout le même sens au mot « détente »

Il était plutôt en veine ce soir. Son ami, par contre, n'avait pas la chance de son côté. Il faut dire qu'il ne prêtait pas grande attention au jeu depuis le début de la soirée.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as Nathaniel ? demanda Chuck en ramassant la mise. C'est toi qui m'as traîné jusqu'ici et maintenant, c'est à peine si tu te préoccupes des cartes !

Nate replaça son I phone dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

- Oui, ben justement à ce propos, on devrait quitter cette table, j'ai un entendu parler d'une partie privée autrement plus intéressante, dit le brun aux yeux clairs en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire dans la salle de jeu.

Le casino était bondé ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs d'ailleurs. Rempli à ras bord de tous les imbéciles heureux, ou non, qui pensaient y faire fortune en un claquement de doigts. Lorsque la chance tournerait bien entendu, le prochain coup serait le bon, ils en étaient certains… à moins que ce ne soit celui d'après….ou encore celui d'après…..peut-être que le suivant…

- Tu as envie de te faire plumer ou tu cherches encore les ennuis ? se moqua son meilleur ami. Tu n'as toujours pas retenue la leçon ! Dois-je te rappeler comment ta dernière partie de poker avec Carter Baizen s'est terminée ?

- C'était il y a longtemps, et puis tu seras avec moi, tu m'empêcheras de faire des conneries. Allez-viens, dit Nate en le tirant par la manche.

Chuck quitta la table de black Jack à contre cœur. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver en compagnie d'escrocs qui le ruinerait au poker. Mais son meilleur ami irait quoi qu'il dise et il avait encore moins envie de devoir aller le « récupérer » entre les mains des gorilles lorsqu'il aurait tout flambé.

Il le suivit en soupirant jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

- Arrête de râler, dit Nate en souriant à belles dents, tu me remercieras plus tard.

- J'en suis pas aussi certain que toi, bougonna Chuck

- Et moi, je te dis que si, affirma son ami en appuyant sur le bouton du cinquième étage du Four Seasons.

Nate frappa à la porte de la chambre 5831 et celle-ci s'ouvrit à moitié.

- Serena ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? questionna son demi-frère.

- Je vais faire un tour, répondit-elle en rejoignant Nate dans le couloir.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux en riant comme des gamins de 10 ans.

Chuck, lui, restait interdit dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Blair ? Vous ne devriez pas être en train de tremper dans un bain de boue ou un truc du genre ? demanda-t-il à la brunette qui venait de se planter devant lui.

- En fait, on autre chose de prévu pour ce soir, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Qui ça ? On ? demanda-t-il en avançant d'un pas dans la chambre.

- Nous, tous les quatre.

- J'ai raté un truc là ? Parce que je ne comprends rien !

- C'est parce que, pour toi, Las Vegas ne représente que des hôtels et des casinos, mais cette ville est aussi célèbre pour autre chose, répondit-elle en lui montrant le petit boîtier noir qu'elle avait à la main.

Chuck eut l'impression qu'il allait faire un attaque tant son cœur se mit à trépider brusquement.

- J'ai réussi à récupérer ceci chez Harry Winston, avec l'aide de Nate, continua-t-elle. Après tout, c'est pour moi que tu l'avais achetée, non ?

Le cœur de Blair battait la chamade et ses doigts tremblaient. Elle serra l'écrin monogrammé un peu plus fort pour tenter de le dissimuler.

Le jeune homme, lui, était incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Il regardait la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, le seul amour de sa vie, qui agitait sous son nez la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui destinait et qu'il avait rendue en pensant l'avoir perdue à jamais.

Elle lui souriait, de son petit sourire angélique, dans cette chambre d'hôtel du Four Seasons de … Las Vegas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Son ami ne l'avait pas mené jusqu'à une suite ordinaire. Cette chambre était une suite nuptiale !

Il tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur et se força à respirer lentement pour réussir à reprendre son souffle. Ses mains étaient moites et son estomac aussi noué que les racines d'un vieux chêne centenaire.

- Blair, articula-t-il avec difficulté, après avoir déglutit pour briser la boule qui lui enserrait la gorge. On est à …

- Las Vegas, oui, j'avais remarqué en faisant les réservations figures toi.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est comme ça que tu veux que ça se passe, reprit-il réussissant enfin à respirer.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés, répondit-elle alors qu'elle sentait les pulsations s'intensifier encore dans tout son corps.

- Tu es sérieuse ? Las Vegas ? questionna-t-il encore, alors qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'un autre mariage pompeux et fastueux, le premier ne m'a pas vraiment porté bonheur !

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, elle pouvait y voir son âme qui vibrait et elle n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre plus longtemps pour être liée à lui pour l'éternité.

- Ce soir peut être le premier du reste de notre nouvelle vie… Si tu le veux aussi.

- Bien sûr que je le veux ! J'attends ça depuis toujours.

- Alors, Est-ce que tu vas enfin passer cette bague à mon doigt ? Ou est-ce que je dois demander à S d'annuler le pasteur ? demanda-t-elle les yeux humides.

Chuck saisit l'anneau d'or surmonté d'un diamant qui dormait, inséré dans un petit coussin de velours, depuis beaucoup, beaucoup, trop longtemps et le passa au doigt délicat de celle pour qui palpitait son cœur.

- Je veux que tu sois ma femme et cette fois, ça n'a rien d'une insulte dans ma bouche, souffla-t-il.

- Je sais, lui sourit-elle en prenant le visage de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur, si fort qu'il allait sûrement sortir de sa poitrine, entre ses mains, où brillait la pierre précieuse.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et sentit à nouveau leurs âmes fusionner.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle tout bas, sans pouvoir retenir une larme qui roula sur sa joue.

- Je t'aime aussi, tellement, si tu savais.

- Je le sais aussi, répondit-elle en l'embrassant encore.

- Alors, on le fait ? On le fait vraiment ? l'interrogea-t-il à mi-voix, le cœur rempli de joie.

- Oui, on le fait vraiment, souffla-t-elle en proie à l'adrénaline et au bonheur de cet instant.

Ils rejoignirent la chapelle où les attendaient leurs témoins, main dans la main.

- Alors, je t'avais que tu me remercierais, rit Nate en adressant un clin d'œil complice à Blair.

Son meilleur ami lui tapa sur l'épaule et l'entraîna jusque devant l'autel.

- J'te préviens, si le pasteur est déguisé en Elvis, toi, tu n'auras jamais l'occasion d'épouser qui que ce soit, siffla Chuck entre ses dents, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

- T'inquiète, c'est S qui s'est chargée de l'organisation de la cérémonie, sous la supervision de B. Moi, j'me suis contenté de garder les alliances et aussi de fouiller dans tes papiers pour pouvoir récupérer la bague que tu avais laissée sur le pas de la porte de la bijouterie, répondit Nate tout bas lui aussi.

- J'te jure que cette fois, j'te le revaudrai, murmura encore son ami.

L'héritier Archibald, hésita un instant devant le petit sourire en coin de Chuck. Devait-il prendre ça pour une menace ou un remerciement ?

L'héritier Bass détestait être pris au dépourvu.

Mais à en juger par le regard subjugué que le futur marié posa sur sa future femme quand elle s'avança dans l'allée, il était plus qu'heureux d'être là, bien qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de s'y préparer.

Blair avait les yeux pétillants, elle rayonnait, même si elle ne portait pas de robe de mariée griffée par un grand couturier.

La cérémonie fut brève, Las Vegas oblige, mais néanmoins tout ce qu'il y a de plus romantique.

Serena ne put contenir les petites larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux quand son frère et sa meilleure amie prononcèrent le « oui » fatidique, ni d'ailleurs quand ils s'embrassèrent avec la bénédiction du pasteur, qui était vêtu tout ce qu'il a de plus classique.

- Un jour ce sera toi, glissa Nate à l'oreille à l'oreille de la jolie blonde.

Il savait qu'elle avait eu cœur brisé quand Dan n'avait pas répondu à sa déclaration lors du précédent mariage de Blair.

- Tu y passeras aussi, ne rêve pas, lui sourit-elle.

- Et si on n'est pas marié à trente ans, ni l'un, ni l'autre…

- On finira notre vie ensemble, finit-elle pour lui.

Il rit et elle aussi, de ce petit son cristallin qui lui rappela combien il adorait l'entendre.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? demanda-t-il

- C'est une proposition ?

- Plutôt un rencart. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Si on retentait notre chance ? Ça a bien marché pour eux, dit-il en désignant les jeunes mariés qui s'embrassaient devant l'ascenseur.

- Je dis, oui, répondit-elle le cœur en fête.

Chuck et Blair s'embrassaient toujours quand ils sortirent dans le couloir qui menait à la suite nuptiale.

Arrivé devant le 5831, il la souleva dans ses bras sans lâcher ses lèvres, avant de pénétrer dans la chambre, où trônait un lit king size. D'un geste de la main, Blair reclaqua fermement la porte derrière eux.

FIN

* * *

Voilà, cette fic se termine ici. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Positif ou négatif. J'ai vraiment envie de connaître votre avis.

Est-ce que vous aimez mes histoires ?

Est-ce que vous en voulez d'autres ?

Faites le moi savoir, laissez-moi un p'tit commentaire.

Elles sont toutes irrémédiablement 100% Chair. J'en ai de très longue, et de très, très, longues ou de plus courtes, dites-moi ce que vous préférez.

A bientôt j'espère.


End file.
